Behn Wilson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 1988 | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1978 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers }} Behn Alexander Wilson (born December 19, 1958 in Toronto, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. Playing career Behn Wilson played his junior hockey in the OMJHL with the Ottawa 67's from 1975–1977, the Windsor Spitfires from 1976–1977, and the Kingston Canadians from 1977–1978. In 163 career games, he got 154 points (35 goals-119 assists), and in 14 playoff games, he registered 9 points (4G-5A). Wilson also played part of the 1976–77 season with the Kalamazoo Wings of the IHL, getting 9 points (2G-7A) in 13 games. He was known for his both his end-to-end rushes and his penalty minutes in his junior career. Wilson was selected by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 1st round, 6th overall in the 1978 NHL Entry Draft. Wilson stepped right into the Flyers lineup in 1978–79, playing in all 80 games, getting 49 points (18G-31A), along with 197 PIM. Those marks set team rookie records for a defenceman. In 5 playoff games, he scored a goal. In 1979–80, Wilson played in 61 games, earning 34 points (9G-25A) to go with 212 PIM. In the 1980 playoffs, he got 13 points (4G-9A) in 19 games. Wilson had his best season in 1980–81, getting 63 points (17G-46A) in 77 games, and a career high 237 PIM. He added 12 points (2G-10A) in 12 playoff games. Wilson's production slipped in 1981–82, getting 36 points (13G-23A) in 59 games, and 5 points (1G-4A) in 4 playoff games. In 1982–83, he played in 62 games, getting 32 points (8G-24A), and had an assist in 3 playoff games. On June 8, 1983, the Flyers traded Wilson to the Chicago Black Hawks for Doug Crossman and Chicago's 2nd round pick in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft, which turned out to be Scott Mellanby. Wilson appeared in 59 games in 1983–84, getting 32 points (10G-22A) with Chicago, then went pointless in 4 playoff games. In 1984–85, he registered 33 points (10G-23A), and added 9 points (4G-5A) in 15 playoff games. Wilson had a very productive 1985–86 season, getting 50 points (13G-37A) in 69 games. In 2 playoff games, Wilson had no points. He missed the entire 1986–87 season due to a back injury, but came back in 1987–88 getting 29 points (6G-23A) in 58 games. On October 3, 1988, the Vancouver Canucks claimed Wilson in the Waiver Draft, however he did not play in any games in the 1988–89 season due to his back injury. Wilson would never play another game, as he retired after the 1988–89 season. Career statistics Awards Played in the 1981 NHL All Star Game. External links * Philadelphiaflyers.com Great Moments in Flyers History: Wilson Takes Care of Business * * {All-Stars] Category:Born in 1958 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Kingston Canadians alumni Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Retired in 1988